Un petit punch
by Erika Arau
Summary: Kanda déteste noël et il a bien raison! Mais parfois, à vouloir éviter le pire on finit par se faire avoir d'une autre manière...


**Hey! Devinez qui n'a pas encore avancé ses autres fics et fais un autre os? (Evite une tomate)**

**Les persos blablabla... Et bonne lecture !**

**Bonne nouvelle: Je poste zombieland de suite ou dans la soirée !**

* * *

Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux noël, Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux noël, Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux noël et une… Putain d'année.

Ouai… Parce que faire la fête à la congrégation avec ses bandes de guignols c'était encore pire que de se tirer une balle dans le pied à l'époque où le fer rouge était la méthode la plus cicatrisante. Mais c'était ça où une mission avec le blandin de service, en tête à tête sous un torrent de neige qui nous bloquerait dans un chalet à un lit…

Cette idée me donna envie de vomir.

Du coup j'étais là, dans la grande salle en compagnie de tout le monde. Accoudé contre l'un des murs, regardant ces idiots se dire des banalités tel que « joyeux noël », « Merry Christmas » et d'autres bêtises de ce genre.

Faut de savoir quoi faire, mon estomac se réveilla et je me mis à marcher instinctivement vers le buffet qui s'étendant sur tout le côté gauche. Il y avait autant de plats que d'abrutis dans cette salle, beaucoup donc. Je me servais, prenant ce qui me semblait le plus comestible et avançait au fur et à mesure. C'est donc les yeux rivés sur la nourriture que je m'approchais d'une dangereuse bête aux yeux gris et à la crinière blanche : Un moyashi, un être mi-débile mi-pousse de soja dont la capacité première était de vous faire un sourire béat et plein d'amour avant de vous parler d'amitié qui dure pour toujours. Un bisounours transgénique quoi. Brrrrr…

« Ah Kanda ! »

Et voilà le sourire ! Ah ce joli petit minois avec des joues roses et pulpeuses à souhait… Je frappe à gauche ou à droite ?

« Qu'est-ce tu veux moyashi ? »

Il me tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide d'une drôle de couleur… Je le regardais d'un air peu enjoué :

« C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je d'un ton méfiant  
- Un punch, tu en veux ?  
- Tu l'as empoisonné ?  
- Oui j'ai mis de l'arsenic »

Le blandin tira la langue et se tourna vers le buffet, il pointa de son pouce une sorte de soupière avec le même liquide. Tout autour se trouvait des gobelets, les mêmes que celui qu'il tenait dans sa main et me le présentait. Je contournais son corps pour aller jusqu'au récipient, le bousculant sans vergogne et attrapais un verre vide.

« Je peux me servir. »

Alors que prenais la louche servant à remplir les verres, le blandin me fit un énième sourire. Ce clown allait me rendre coulrophobe(1)… Dommage que je n'avais pas de tarte sur ce côté-ci du buffet.

« Comme tu veux. » Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir que je ne relevais pas.

Une fois la boisson dans le dit gobelet, je fixais quelques instants l'étrange couleur avant de le goûter du bout des lèvres. Pas mauvais du tout en fait.

« Bof, c'est pas terrible… J'ai bu meilleur boisson. »

Je finissais mon verre d'une traite et le reposais avant de me diriger n'importe où du moment que la tête de céleri me laisse tranquille. C'était sans compter blanche neige qui continuait de me suivre d'un pas décidé, le voyant me suivre ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes (trente secondes en faite), je me retournais avec humeur : Mes yeux lançant des éclairs qui semblaient ne rien lui faire, même pas abaisser son sourire de quelques millimètres.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux encore toi ? Râlais-je à son encontre. On dirait un poussin qui suit sa mère !  
- J'attends. Répondit-il tout simplement.  
- Tu attends quoi ? Que je te tranche ?  
- Tu me détestes tant que ça ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Je ne répondais pas, le dévisageant d'un œil suspect. C'était quoi cette question à la con ? J'allais donc lui répondre de tout mon saoul que je le haïssais corps et âme., ne supportant pas d'entendre sa voix si criarde à me oreille, ni sa vue, ni son odeur… Ni toute autre chose de blanc et cotonneux autour de moi. Qu'il me filait la nausée rien qu'en étant dans la pièce d'à côté :

« Mais non voyons, je ne te déteste pas. »

Silence. Un long silence qui s'enlisa un long moment entre nous. Je venais de dire quoi moi ? Dévisageant l'homme des neiges totalement abasourdi par mes propres propos, je vis sans problème son visage passé du contentement à un bonheur des plus intenses. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre son méfait : Il avait piégé le stand de boisson !

« Toi… Commençais-je  
- Alors il était bon ce punch ?  
- Tu parles ! Il était super bon jusqu'à ce que tu mettes quelque chose dedans ! M'écriais-je, ne voyant même pas que je venais de contredire ce que j'avais affirmé plus tôt.  
- Ah non, je n'y suis pour rien… Timothy c'est dit que ce serait marrant de mettre cette mixture faite par les scientifiques, j'ai juste tourné ça à mon avantage !  
-Et ça t'amuse ?!»

Je tentais de le frapper mais ma vitesse avait grandement diminué, il esquiva facilement. Saloperie de potion… En plus j'étais groggy ! Le blandin se mit à rigoler en me voyant ainsi à moitié dans les vapes, rirait bien qui rirait le dernier…

« Alors Kanda, ça fait quoi de ne devoir dire que la vérité ?  
- Va te faire voir !  
-Ah ça change pas ça….  
- Évidemment ! C'est une potion de vérité pas un changement de personnalité !  
- Ah… Moi qui m'attendais à t'entendre finalement admettre tout l'amour que tu me portes… Quel dommage !  
- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis bien trop timide pour avouer ce genre de… chose ? »

Plaquant instinctivement mes mains sur la bouche, j'écarquillais les yeux tout en le fixant : Merde !

De son côté le blandin me fit un grand sourire de vainqueur. C'était le diable en personne !

Le moyashi fit craquer ses doigts, avant de se diriger vers moi d'un pas lent et d'une aura qui ne me rassurait pas du tout… Je tentais de fuir mais ma tête semblait rejoindre une nouvelle dimension au couleur bien trop flashy à mon goût. La dernière chose que je vis, fut ce traitre m'emmener loin de la foule en prétextant « me rafraichir » car apparemment j'avais trop bu.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avec le pire mal de crane de ma vie. Tout le monde m'évitait et le coupable avait les yeux qui brillaient et le visage écarlate chaque qu'il me regardait.

J'hésite encore à fouiller dans la cave pour trouver une potion contre l'amnésique… Parfois l'ignorance est la vertu des innocents.

* * *

1): Phobie des clowns


End file.
